New Directions
New Directions are the Glee Club of William McKinley High School. It was given the name of "New Directions" after Will Schuester took over the group. 20 years after the last New Directions members graduated High School, he decides to form the New Directions again. Members Director Will Schuester.jpg|Will Schuester: Joined prior to A New Beginning|link=Will Schuester Current members David Schuester.jpg|David Schuester: Joined in A New Beginning|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/David_Schuester Jordan Hudson.jpg|Jordan Hudson: Joined in A New Beginning|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Jordan_Hudson Cole Jones.jpg|Cole Jones: Joined in A New Beginning|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Cole_Jones Mikayla Lopez-Pierce.jpg|Mikayla Lopez-Pierce: Joined in Members Advertising|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Mikayla_Lopez-Pierce Collin Fabray-Evans.jpg|Collin Fabray-Evans: Joined in Members Advertising|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Collin_Fabray-Evans Leah Hudson.JPG|Leah Hudson: Joined in Members Advertising|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Leah_Hudson Jennifer Abrams.jpg|Jennifer Abrams: Joined in Members Advertising|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Jennifer_Abrams Kendall Wild.jpg|Kendall Wilde: Joined in Members Advertising|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Kendall_Wilde Zoey Hudson.jpg|Zoey Hudson: Joined in Members Advertising|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Zoey_Hudson Brandon Abrams.jpg|Brandon Abrams: Joined in Back To The 80's|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Brandon_Abrams Nicholas Chang aka Taylor Lautner.jpg|Nicholas Chang: Joined in Back To The 80's|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Nicholas_Chang Tyler Hudson.png|Tyler Hudson: Joined in Back To The 80's|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Tyler_Hudson Rose Lynn.jpg|Rose Lynn: Joined in Surprise, Surprise|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Rose_Lynn Former members Artie Abrams.jpg|Artie Abrams: Quits prior to A New Beginning|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Artie_Abrams Beth Corcoran.jpg|Beth Corcoran: Quits prior to A New Beginning|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Beth_Corcoran Blaine Anderson.jpg|Blaine Anderson: Quits prior to A New Beginning|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Blaine_Anderson Brittany Pierce.jpg|Brittany Pierce: Quits prior to A New Beginning|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Brittany_Pierce Santana Lopez-Pierce.jpg|Santana Lopez-Pierce: Quits prior to A New Beginning|link=http://glee-new-beginnings.wikia.com/wiki/Santana_Lopez-Pierce Member Chart (Arranged in the chronological order of joining) Attendance Season 1 Table Auditions Almost every member in did an audition to join the New Directions. Some members didn't, because they already proved their talent in an other way. Members who joined the New Directions without an audition are David Schuester, Brandon Abrams, Nicholas Chang, Tyler Hudson and Christopher Wilde. *Jordan Hudson:'' Closer ''by Tegan And Sara *Cole Jones: Blood To Bleed'' by Rise Against'' *Mikayla Lopez-Pierce: No One'' by Alicia Keys'' *Collin Fabray-Evans: Up In Flames by Coldplay *Leah Hudson: Lovesong by Adele *Kendall Wilde: Read All About It Part III by Emeli Sandé *Zoey Hudson: On My Own by Frances Ruffelle in the musical Les Miserable *Rose Lynn: Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift *Daniel Hummel-Anderson: Angle by Robbie Williams *Hunter Lynn: Open Arms by Journey Other people joined the Glee Club after performing with other New Directions members: *Jennifer Abrams: Scream & Shout by Will.I.Am feat. Britney Spears (with Cole Jones) *Riley Hummel-Anderson: Do It Well by Jennifer Lopez (with Mikayla Lopez-Pierce) *Justin Lynn: Hot In Herre by Nelly (with Hunter Lynn and Jake Lopez-Pierce) *Jake Lopez-Pierce: Hot In Herre by Nelly (with Hunter Lynn and Justin Lynn) Known Songs Season One Assignments From time to time Mr. Schuester gives the students an assignment. This is the list of songs sung as an assignment. Songs to recruit new members '''(A New Beginning) *Broken Arrow sung by Will and David '''Songs to recruit new members (Members Advertising) *Say (All I Need) sung by New Directions Songs from the 80's (Back To The 80's) *Heaven Is A Place On Earth sung by Beth *Our House sung by David, Will, Emma and Grace *I Should Be So Lucky sung by Mikayla *Eternal Flame sung by Jordan and David *Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go sung by New Directions Songs for the surprise party (Surprise, Surprise) *Feel This Moment sung by Tyler, Leah, Jordan, Cole and Nicholas *DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again/Beautiful Monster sung by Cole and David Songs that express personal feelings (Frenemies) *Fight For This Love sung by Jordan *Under sung by Mikayla *Help! sung by Collin *Whataya Want From Me sung by Mikayla and Riley 'Love Songs '(Love Songs To The Suffering) *Wonderwall sung by David *If A Song Could Get Me You sung by Kendall Setlist Of Competition Sectionals 2033 Regionals 2034 Nationals 2034 Navigational New Directions Category:William McKinley High School